


【SD花+流．中短篇】相亲．相碍（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．中短篇（文：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．中短篇】相亲．相碍（文：十甫）

“流川小姐，这就是樱木先生。”

樱木连忙站起来，向介绍人身边那位穿着和服的小姐鞠了一躬，“您好，我是樱木花道。”

那流川小姐微微回礼，“您好，樱木先生，我是流川美穗。”顿了一下，“樱木先生，请问，您是不是那位……，前国家篮球选手，樱木花道？”

“是呀！你认识我吗？”

“是。”

“哈哈哈，真的吗？”

流川美穗看着眼前这高大的红发前篮球选手突然绽放的笑容，如室外艳阳般灿烂，脸不禁有些微烧，点点头道，“嗯，樱木选手很出名。”

“哈哈，真是没想到呀！我都已退役两年了，竟还有人记得我！天才果然是不一样的！”低头见流川美穗双颊飞红，不禁冲口说道，“流川小姐你真是可爱……”

话一出口即觉不妥，连忙摇手说道，“我……啊！我……不是那个意思……不，我是那个意思……但不是那个意思……”

只见流川美穗的脸越来越红，介绍人怕樱木越描越黑，接着不知会说出怎样的话来，即刻打圆场道，“呵呵呵呵，没想到两位真是一见如故呀，都别站着说话了，先坐下来，坐下说话……”

“是。”

“是是！流川小姐请坐。”已急得满头大汗的樱木，边答应介绍人边请流川美穗坐下，见她和介绍人坐下后，自个儿才坐下。岂知，因心急，一坐之下用力过猛，没想到沙发突然下陷，头不禁往后一扬，“咯”一声，竟与后座人的后脑相敲，发出好大的声响。

樱木边摸着敲痛的后脑勺边站起来转身，忙不迭地没见人先道歉，“对不起对不起……”

“白痴！”

吓！这声音……

樱木连忙抬头，只见眼前那同样抚着后脑勺的人长着一头黑发，细长的眼睛在浏海下狠狠地盯着自己，薄薄的嘴唇再次迸出一句，“白痴！”

那人竟是他的冤家前队友──流川枫。

“流…流川！妈的，臭狐狸，你干嘛在这里？！还把天才的后脑敲痛了！”眼见“仇敌”突然现身，樱本来满载歉意的脸现在立即换了一副几乎要杀人的表情。

“我才要问你在这里干嘛！死白痴！到底是谁敲谁了！”

“是你！你干嘛这么多位子不坐偏坐到我后面！？”

“你先搞清楚，到底是谁先来的？”

“肯定是我！我一点就到了！你看到没有，现在已是两点十八分了，肯定比你早一小时有余！”

“我十二点五十五分到，比你早！”

“呸！我刚说错了，十二点半到！”

“我十二点二十分。”

“你！”

“白痴！”

“臭狐狸！你是不是皮痒，讨打！妈的！”

两个狭路相逢的冤家正旁若无人般斗得难分难解的时候，突然听到有人大声吼道，“两位客人！”连忙动作一致地看向发声者，却见一个穿玄色西装、留着小鬍子的人正脸皮抽搐地盯着他们看。

“老头，你有什么事呀？”樱木被他看得不爽，首先发难。

「老头？」那小鬍子此刻不只是脸在抽搐，眼睛也被气得变大小眼，但他是训练有素的意大利餐厅经理，所以还是忍住怒气对樱木和流川道，“两位客人的朋友在客人们热烈交谈时都已各自离开了，请问你们还需要什么服务吗？还是你们要买单？”

樱木一听，这才想起他今天的相亲对象，流川美穗。扭头一看，本坐着流川美穗的那张沙发已空了，连介绍人也不知所踪。

立刻回转头揪住流川骂道，“都是你！都是你吓跑了我的相亲对象！遇见你真是衰！”

“放手！死白痴！”流川一手拍开樱木，然后拉正被扯歪的领口，皱着眉道，“遇见你我也衰！我的也走了！”

“什么？你也来相亲！”樱木一脸不信，接着，就哈哈大笑起来，“呸！一定是见你太丑，还不乘机溜走！”

“你的才是，见到白痴还不走，那肯定不是人。”

“你…！死狐狸！你今天真是的来讨打的！”

“打就打！废话真多，谁怕谁？！”

“两位客人，这是你们的账单，请到柜台付账吧！那边请！”就在剑拔弩张的时刻，小鬍子经理又再出现了，还不怕死的地把两位比他高出一个头的前国家篮球选手推到了付银柜台，也不请他们停留，从柜台路过使眼色给收银员匆匆给他们结了账，亲自“送”他们出了餐厅，并抿紧了嘴，害怕“欢迎再次光临”六个字会从自己的嘴中惯性溜出。「真是两个瘟神，要吵在外面吵去！」小鬍子经理转身进入餐厅时仍不忘暗自骂道。

被唤作“瘟神”的两个前国家篮球选手仍兀自在街上吵个不休。

“都是你这死狐狸！那流川小姐见到本天才不知多高兴，若不是你，我跟她肯定成了。”

“哼！就凭你那副白痴相，她迟早走。”

“什么？！你说谁白痴！”本想对流川破口大骂一番的樱木，突然似想起一事，于是停下脚步，双手抱胸，“切！你以为自己很了不起吗？你的相亲对象还不是见到你就跑？！””

见樱木停了下来，流川也不走了，回头看了他一下，“哼！”了一声。

没听到流川反唇相讥，樱木更是觉得自己猜对了，于是更放肆地笑话流川，“喂喂！臭狐狸，人家是不是因为受不了你太臭屁了唷！哇哈哈，肯定是这样！看你跩甚么跩！”接着又竖起了一根手指摇了摇，“啧啧啧，看你无非是想响应政府的‘相亲政策’吧，结果人家见到你就跑了，真替你感到可怜！”

流川深深看了樱木一眼，缓缓道，“因为对方姓樱木，我才答应队长去看看。”

“什么？”乍听流川之言没头没脑，但随即明白，“……你”聒噪的樱木顿时沉默。

半晌，樱木呼了一口气，说，“……我也是，因为对方叫流川，我才去相亲的。”

倏地，左手被紧紧握着，抬起头即对上流川深邃的黑眼，于是用另一只手拍了拍流川的肩，“走吧！臭狐狸，我们吃饭去！本天才快饿死了！臭狐狸你请客。”

“AA制！”

“你他妈的真小气。”

“哼！”

稍停了片刻的宁静又再被边走边拌嘴的两人破坏了，虽然双方声音越来越高昂，但紧紧相扣的十指却未曾放松过。

在这个夏阳斜照的下午，持续了一个月“猴狐冷战”终于正式结束。


End file.
